


IT'S TIME TO—Wait, What're We Doing?

by iheartmwpp



Series: Yet Another Parody Series: Kingdom Hearts [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Humor, Parody, Seriously How Does The Card System Work Within A Real-Life Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmwpp/pseuds/iheartmwpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay but how does the card system in Chain of Memories actually work, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT'S TIME TO—Wait, What're We Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> _Kingdom Hearts, Harry Potter,_ and _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ are all things that it is impossible for someone dicking around on this website to ever own ever.

Goofy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and, noticing that he was a card, tried to bounce in Sora’s direction. Sora quickly picked him up and shoved him into his deck.

“Well at least we sort of know what we’re doing by now,” Goofy commented idly.

Suddenly Sora pulled out a Duel Disk out of the pockets that clearly had Undetectable Extension Charms on them and shoved it onto his arm.

“IT’S TIME TO DUEL!” he shouted.

Goofy facepalmed.

“Boy, I hope I actually get summoned this time!” cried Donald from inside the deck next to him.

“So do I!” said another Donald card.

“How are we even — Are we Horcruxes or what, what the hell’s going on,” said a third Donald card.

“I summon Crabclaw level seven! In attack mode!” shouted Sora, drawing a card. “Go, Crabclaw! Attack the Screwdiver’s life points directly!”

Nothing happened. The Screwdiver in front of them just continued to float in place.

“YO! Summon me already!” shouted Donald.

Sora looked down at his deck and saw that he had three Donald cards. Sighing, he formed a sleight, saying resignedly, “Donald, I choose you I guess.”

Donald cheerfully popped into existence in front of him, used Curaga twice, and vanished again.

“…I WAS AT FULL HEALTH ALREADY, YOU FUCK. GOD, WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING USELESS AT EVERYTHING.” The Screwdiver took the opportunity to bash him in the face. “FUCKING CHRIST, WHY IS THIS GAME GARBAGE.”

“Yeah, I really can’t figure out why everyone hates the card system so much,” said Goofy sarcastically. He blinked. “…How the shit can I talk if I’m a fucking piece of paper.”


End file.
